


Blue

by kashmir



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-17
Updated: 2006-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir





	Blue

Denny hates hospitals, always has and he makes it a point to avoid them as much as possible. But here he is, entering the antiseptic-smelling halls of Seattle Grace for the second time in three days.

He shifted his load in his arms and pressed the up button on the elevator. Once he reached the right floor, his heart started pounding and he found himself smiling as he entered the balloon and flower filled room.

Izzie looked up from the her study of the tiny blue bundle in her arms and gave him a beatific smile.

He sat the teddy bear he'd bought at Toys'R'Us on his way over down on a chair and sat on the bed, the fingers of one hand lacing with Izzie's and the other gently cupping the tiny head nestled to Izzie's chest.

"Hey little man," He whispered. "Daddy's here."


End file.
